hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop Talk
Dialogue : "Fancy meeting you here, Cross." : "How I wish we could have a pleasant conversation over a nice cup of tea for once." : "But unfortunately, I need to attend a new weapons test after this." : "It's not enough to simply check up on the Outfitters—I also need to keep up with our arms manufacturers." : "Speaking of which, what's your weapon of choice? Do you prefer to fight from afar with ranged weapons, or up close with melee weapons?" : Ranged Weapons: "Say you prefer the enemy not see you coming." :: "Hmm. A contemporary choice." :: "I imagine a preference for ranged combat would quickly become ingrained in anyone trying to survive on this planet." :: "One would be nearly helpless against the flying indigens here without some sort of projectile weapon." :: "Nor would it make much sense to face a flightless indigen head-on when there are safer options." :: "Your choice is a prudent one." : Melee Weapons: "Say you prefer getting up close and personal." :: "Is that right? I hadn't realized you were a (man/woman) of such rarefied tastes." :: "In the right hands, a melee weapon can be more reliable than any firearm." :: "And no weapon more so than the sword." :: "I once knew a man whose sword techniques were beyond compare. I wish he was here so you could meet him." :: "I'm sure his skill would make you even more enamored with the sword." : "*ahem* Well, that's enough shop talk for now. The test is about to begin." : "Since you've come this far, is there anything you'd like me to request from the AMs? Don't hold back." : More Variety: "Explain that you'd like a wider range of weapons." :: "So you'd like to be able to choose from a wider array of weaponry, eh?" :: "I'm sure you can imagine what a challenge it is to develop new armaments." :: "I will convey your message, although I doubt they can accomplish that goal without the cooperation of BLADE operatives such as yourself." : Better Prices: "Say that you'd like weapons to be more affordable." :: "There's no doubt that lowering prices would put higher quality gear into the hands of more BLADEs." :: "I'll be sure to ask them to do what they can to make their wares more affordable." :: "But keep in mind these are not mere merchants—they also need funds to R&D new equipment." :: "Since future weapons-development costs are funded by the sales of current weapons, they may not be able to accommodate your request so easily." :: "Still, I'll see what I can do. Just don't hold it against them if the prices fail to drop." : Custom Gear: "Express your desire for custom equipment." :: "Well. It seems you've a real mind for weapons.I'm sure the technicians would be delighted to accommodate you, though I doubt the bean counters would be nearly so pleased." :: "After all, they've been focusing their efforts on bringing high-quality weapons to as many BLADE operatives as possible." :: "Custom equipment would be impossible to mass-produce, and could also be prohibitively expensive." :: "But such a request might be more feasible once we've finished building New LA and have become more accustomed to life here on Mira." :: "Regardless, I'll make the request. Feel free to start holding your breath in anticipation!" Category:Nagi Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts